Then You Look at Me
by Polarres
Summary: Tradução. Duo não sabia no que estava se metendo ao aceitar ajudar a seus melhores amigos, mas quando o arrogante Heero Yuy o acusou de ser um caça fortunas, Duo temeu as conseqüências. Mas não podia decepcionar seus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Título original:** Then You Look at Me  
**Autora:** Feith Aisha Maxwell Wheeler  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 1x2, 3x4.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história são de propriedade de sua criadora, eu só os estou usando para meu uso criativo (que é pouco -.-U). A trama da história é originalmente de uma novela, sua autora Diana Palmer, só a estou utilizando para basear-me em uma nova história co uma nova história com os personagens GW.  
**Sumario:** Duo é um cantor de rock, que se mete em problemas para ajudar a um amigo. 1x2.  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Ai-chan, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 01: O cantor de Rock.**

_Outra turnê que tem seu fim_, pensou Duo Maxwell deixando sair um suspiro enquanto observava as pessoas terminando de levantar os equipamentos eletrônicos do auditório na Terra onde ele e seu grupo "Shinigami", acabaram de dar um concerto. Haviam enchido o auditório e mesmo que não ficassem com muito dinheiro depois de ter pago os técnicos de luz, som e demais, podia dar graças por tudo estar indo muito bem. Duo se perguntou com um suspiro se chegaria a conhecer algum dia a estabilidade econômica, e imediatamente riu de si mesmo e de seus tontos medos. No final das contas, estava fazendo o que mais lhe apaixonava, cantar. Sem a musica, sua vida estaria vazia, além disso, nem todos tinham a sorte de ter um trabalho do qual gostasse. O que tinha que fazer era olhar para frente. Ele e os garotos tinham um contrato de duas semanas para atuar em um dos melhores clubes noturnos em sua colônia de origem L2. e além disso, se lembrou, aquele mês de turnê por varias colônias lhes havia proporcionado uma publicidade nada desdenhável.

Passou o olhar pelas cadeiras vazias, e dirigiu um olhar compassivo ás pessoas que estavam recolhendo os equipamentos a essa hora da madrugada. Não tinha outro remédio, porque no dia seguinte teriam que começar novamente com os ensaios.

"O Deus da Morte" o haviam nomeado algumas revistas de espetáculos, "um ser com rosto de anjo e movimentos que convidam a pecar, caindo no feitiço de seus olhos e levando ao mais doce inferno..." haviam sido alguns dos comentários que publicaram. Se espreguiçou, estirando-se, a pequena jaqueta preta sem mangas que levava, se levantou deixando ver seu plano abdômen, com o movimento, uma calça de coro se apertava em seu pequeno quadril e marcava suas longas e bem formadas pernas, umas botas altas do mesmo material, umas tiras pretas amarradas em seus pulsos e um brinco em forma de cruz na orelha esquerda completavam sua vestimenta dessa ocasião, dando-lhe um ar muito sensual que pouco tinha que ver com a realidade, já que fora do palco, preferia roupa larga e informal. Os cabelos que chegavam até a cintura, eram castanhos e sempre os levava em uma trança, claro com algumas mechas que se negavam a se manterem em seu lugar. Seus olhos eram violetas "duas maravilhosas ametistas" como diziam seus amigos de brincadeira, e umas longas e espessas pestanas, que os fotógrafos nunca acreditavam que pudessem ser verdadeiras.

Quatre Rabberba Winner estava ao pé do palco falando com seu representante. Nesse momento virou a cabeça e lhe viu. Dirigiu-lhe um luminoso sorriso, que ele respondeu com outro, acompanhado de um aceno com a mão. Quatre era um de seus melhores amigos. Um garoto de sua mesma idade, seus cabelos curtos eram dourados como o sol, sua pele pálida, dando-lhe um ar de delicadeza, e seus olhos de uma cor jade, eles eram quase da mesma altura e compleição, no entanto seu amigo sempre se vestia de uma maneira tão elegante, todo o contrario dele. Quatre manejava a companhia que seu pai lhe havia deixado. Originalmente o loiro era da Arábia, mas quando seu pai morreu ele ficou a cargo da companhia mais importante da Terra, enquanto que suas irmãs ficaram a cargo das demais, nas colônias incluindo a de sua cidade natal L3. Conheceu seu amigo loiro através de Trowa, amigo seu desde a infância, de quem o loiro estava perdidamente apaixonado.

Trowa era o assistente pessoal de Quatre na companhia, mas ele não tinha idéia do que o árabe sentia, e Duo seria incapaz de trair a confiança de seu amigo dizendo isso.

Os três sempre saiam juntos cada vez que podia, e mesmo que ao principio Quatre havia dado mostras de sentir-se atraído por ele, Duo havia deixado claro, com o tato e a simpatia que o caracterizavam, que seria impossível. Duo nunca mentia, e assim fez saber a Quatre ao dizer-lhe que não estava interessado em iniciar uma relação sentimental, e finalmente Quatre havia aceitado ter somente sua amizade. Sua relação melhorou depois, e se converterem nos três melhores amigos e irremediavelmente seu amigo loiro terminou se apaixonando do moreno.

Precisamente havia sido Quatre que lhes havia conseguido o contrato para cantar nesse clube na Terá e havia voado até L2 para lhe dizer. "Yuy & Rabberba" englobava outros negócios aparte da exploração de gundanium na Terra, e um deles era aquele clube noturno. Duo se perguntou se o primo de Quatre estaria sabendo do favor que o árabe lhes havia feito.

Havia ouvido falar muitas coisas acerca do grande Heero Yuy, o bloco de gelo, um dos apelidos pelo qual o chamavam, a maioria deles eram desfavoráveis. Era originalmente ele que mandava na empresa, incluindo a companhia de seu amigo, já que esse por legado de seu pai, se associou com seu primo, deixando-o no comando principal das companhias, que tinha seus escritórios centrais em L1, além disso o homem tinha reputação de ser um implacável homem de negócios, que sempre conseguia o que se propunha. Mas também se dizia que usava a homens e mulheres igualmente simples folhas de papel, deixando um mar de corações partidos.

Essa era a classe de homem a qual Duo detestava, e se alegrava de que Quatre nunca houvesse tido a intenção de lhes apresentar. Trowa uma vez havia contado que era uma pessoa extremamente seria e que nunca ia a festas, a menos que fosse estremamente necessário para algum negócio.

Quatre se despediu de seu representante com um amável sorriso, e se dirigiu até ele. Seus olhos verdes recorreram Duo com carinho.

- Sempre me perguntei onde consegue sua roupa. – disse Quatre, detendo-se em frente a ele. Duo o abraçou fortemente e o loiro respondeu de igual maneira.

- Eu mesma faço elas. – foi a resposta de Duo, depois de se soltar. Riu divertido ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Quatre. –Bem, de alguma coisa teria de começar a trabalhar, e fiz alguns cursos de corte e costura a alguns anos. Não é algo que só as mulheres possam fazer. Além disso... – disse com um sorriso gozador e fazendo uma pose. – Em mim, fica maravilhoso. – seu amigo não pode deixar de soltar uma risada. Duo sempre era assim, alegre e divertido, fazendo palhaçadas para se manter um bom ambiente, isso era o que mais lhe havia atraído em sua personalidade no inicio.

- Olha, seria um marido perfeito. – murmurou ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Muito engraçado. Olhe Q-chan. – disse o trançado com uma mão no quadril e o dedo no alto. – O fato de que seja um cantor de Rock, não quer dizer que não tenha que fazer as necessidades do lugar, como cozinhar ou fazer a limpeza. – replicou Duo.

- Fazer a limpeza? – repetiu uma voz feminina a suas costas. – Não me faça rir Duo, seu apartamento é tão pequeno que só passando uma toalhinha de papel em dois minutos teria acabado. – disse uma garota com os cabelos negros e curtos, que nesse instante levava uma bateria, rindo estrondosamente enquanto se afastava.

- Não se meta com meu apartamento Hilde! – replicou a ela com uma careta, pondo-se na defensiva. – Pode ser pequeno, mas é meu lugar. – murmurou baixinho.

- O tamanho é o de menos. – reconfortou seu amigo. – No entanto, se não dividisse entre seus vizinhos quase tudo o que ganha, poderia viver com mais comodidades. – lhe sugeriu baixinho. – Tem moveis de segunda mão, um televisor de segunda mão, um refrigerador de segunda mão... e tudo porque tem um coração que não cabe no seu peito. Você não é a beneficência Duo, deveria se preocupar com você mesmo de vez em quando.

- eles precisam de dinheiro mais do que eu, além disso, olha quem fala, todo ano doa uma grande fortuna para os orfanatos de L3. – lembrou.

- Tem razão. – riu Quatre. – Então virá a minha festa amanhã a noite?

- Que festa?

- A que vou dar em minha casa. – respondeu. – Não te deram a mensagem na recepção do hotel?

Ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo que sua longa trança dançasse em suas costas.

- Quem vai ir? – inquiriu olhando-o suspicaz.

- Um monte de gente que você não conhece, acho que nem eu conheço, e... – Quatre desviou seu olhar.

- E...? – perguntou o trançado a continuar.

- E... Heero.

O simples som desse nome, fez Duo contrair o rosto com desgosto.

- O grande Heero Yuy "Bloco de Gelo" em pessoa? – perguntou.

- Duo se te ocorrer chama-lo assim quando estiver presente, não respondo pelas conseqüências. – lhe advertiu Quatre com um sorriso. – Ele detesta.

- Deixe-me advinhar... certamente é um desses homens de negócios com uma barriga de cerveja e uma cara de ignorante.

Quatre riu da imagem mental da descrição de seu amigo.

- Vamos Duo, não é tão mais velho que nós, só tem 04 anos a mais. – replicou, lançando um olhar curioso. – Porque fica na defensiva cada vez que o menciono.

Duo baixou o olhar.

- Dizem que utiliza as pessoas.

- Bem, é verdade que faz isso, em especial com mulheres. – afirmou Quatre. – Mas elas também o utilizam. Bem, pelo menos tentam. Em fim, é um homem rico, não um santo. Além disso, tem que admitir que tem seu encanto. Não estou dizendo que me parece bem, que jogue com as pessoas. – aclarou ao ver o olhar desaprovador no rosto de seu amigo.

Duo se afundou repentinamente em suas lembranças. Homens com dinheiro... a isca... o usavam como uma isca... o peixe que mordia era um jovem desesperado... se deu a volta, tremendo por dentro de ira e raiva. Não queria que Quatre visse a dor que refletia em seu rosto.

- Que estranho que não esteja casado... – balbuciou.

Os homens dessa classe, os homens que jogavam com as pessoas, muitas vezes tinham uma esposa amante e ignorante de seus deslizes em casa.

De costas como estava, Duo não viu a expressão de franca angustia na face de Quatre.

- Duo. – chamou suavemente. – Ele não é um homem tão desapiedado, já sei que algumas vezes pode parecer um verdadeiro ogro e não discuto que pode seu um homem difícil. – deixou escapar um suspiro. – Mas na verdade é porque já passou por muitas coisas. Além disso. – prosseguiu. – Apesar de ser alguém muito atrativo, tanto homens como mulheres vão e vem na vida de Heero. Ou melhor se vão. – acrescentou com expressão pensativa. – E quase sempre esta só. É muito triste.

- Talvez. – respondeu Duo girando para ficar frente a frente com ele. – Imagino que alguma vez tenha querido se casar, com tantas mulheres a sua volta. Inquiriu.

- Talvez tenha muitas mulheres, mas não deixa que nenhuma relação chegue a esse ponto. – respondeu Quatre, apoiando-se na parede. Além disso, como te disse, a vida o golpeou duro. A única mulher que amou o traiu, e desde então é como se tivesse cercado seu coração com uma armadura de gelo. E com tão pouca idade na qual maneja a companhia teve que ficar mais duro para que não a tirassem, e se acrescentarmos o caráter dos demônios que tem...

- Isso não o deculpa. – replicou Duo. – Não gosto dos tipos arrogantes que vão por ai como Dom Juan.

O que o primo de Quatre merecia era se encontrar com a fôrma de seu sapato. Pena que não estivesse interessado em manter uma relação, porque teria se divertido muito fazendo-o ser vencido. Sua vida era uma verdadeira ironia, sobre os palcos dava a imagem de um jovem sensual, e em troca sua vida amorosa se havia limitado a apenas alguns beijos. O certo era que não havia conhecido nenhum homem que tivesse sido capaz de lhe fazer perder a cabeça. E por culpa do passado tinha muito desconfiança nas pessoas, com exceção de Quatre, Trowa e seus companheiros de grupo. Massageou o pescoço com a mão e suspirou.

- Vou para o hotel. – disse a Quatre. – Preciso dormir um pouco. Obrigado por vir até aqui para nos dizer do contrato do clube.

- Não há de que. – replicou docemente. – E o que me diz então sobre a festa amanhã? – perguntou vacilante, como se temesse que dissesse não.

Duo virou seus olhos violetas, olhando-o suspicaz.

- Você esta tramando algo, não é?

Quatre riu suvemente e sacudiu a cabeça.

Não tenho maneira de te enganar, não é? – respondeu. – Veja, se trata de um favor que...

- Há! – exclamou Duo triunfal, apontando com o dedo. – Eu sabia!

- Sim, bem, mas não me deixou acabar de te contar. Amanhã de noite eu te explico com mais detalhes quando eu passar para te buscar, mas ira em beneficio de um orfanato. – acrescentou.

- Nesse caso pode contar comigo, para o que for. – respondeu Duo, afogando um bocejo com a mão. – Quem vai ser seu par?

- Trowa. – respondeu baixinho e abaixando a cabeça ruborizado.

Duo abriu os olhos surpreso.

- Há, e o que disse o grande Heero Yuy. – perguntou.

- Lhe disse que não havia podido encontrar ninguém mais e que Trowa havia me concedido fazer o favor só por essa noite. Não pareceu muito convencido, mais aceitou de todas as formas. – respondeu Quatre. – Se Heero chegar a desconfiar que gosto de Trowa o despediria. – murmurou tristemente, quase para sim, sem levantar o olhar.

Duo se sentiu aflito ao ver tanta tristeza nos olhos de seu amigo, o pegou pelos ombros fazendo-o girar e o abraçou. Quatre ficou assim mais uns momentos até que se soltou dele, levantando o olhar e dedicando-lhe um sorriso um pouco forçado, para lhe dar a entender que já estava melhor.

- Tenho que ir Duo ou chegarei tarde ao transportador. Passarei para te pegar amanhã as oito, o que acha?

- Certo. – assentiu ele. – E obrigado pelo clube.

- Nem pense nisso! – respondeu Quatre com um sorriso enquanto se afastava. – Boa noite!

Os olhos de Duo o seguiram até que desapareceu atrás de uma das portas de acesso ao recinto. Sentia tanta pena por seu amigo árabe. Oxalá Trowa correspondesse a seus sentimentos. Não será maravilhoso que seus dois melhores amigos acabassem juntos? Duo sorriu para si.

---------------------------------------------

As seis da tarde, Duo chego ao bloco de apartamentos onde vivia, depois de um ensaio de emergência que Hilde havia proposto de ultima hora. Enquanto caminhava pela escada do velho edifício com a mochila no ombro e a bolsa de viagem na mão, levantou o olhar e observou com carinho. Havia vivido ali desde que deixara o orfanato a dois anos, e mesmo que estivesse em um bairro pobre, tinha bons vizinhos e amigos. Estava próximo da porta, e desde ali podiam ouvir as sirenes dos barcos e o cheiro da brisa marinha. No entanto, o motivo que para ele aquele era o melhor lugar para viver era o caráter pratico, podia pagar o aluguel.

- Ah, já voltou jovenzinho. – lhe saldou o senhor Applewhite, sentado ao pé das escadas da entrada.

Tinha por volta dos setenta anos, estava praticamente calvo, tinha uma barba descuidade e branca. E vivia de uma pensão miserável que tinha, e não tinha família.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu Duo com um sorriso. – Tenho algo para o senhor. – disse. Tirou a mochila e procurou entre um monte de coisas que carregava, extraindo finalmente uma bolsinha que lhe entregou. – Porque sei que o senhor é muito guloso.

- Balas de toffe! – exclamou o ancião. Tirou um dos envoltórios e meteu na boca, saboreando como se fosse o mais delicioso manjar. – Mmm... são meus doces favoritos. Mas menino, esta sempre me dando coisas, e eu nunca tenho nada para te dar. Murmurou sacudindo a cabeça tristemente.

- Me da sua amizade e é o que me faz mais feliz. – replicou ele. – Além disso, tenho tudo o que necessito para viver.

- Não é verdade. – balbuciou o homem aflito. – Da tudo o que tem, e se não guarda nada para o próximo inverno, como vai esquentar seu apartamento?

- Se fizer falta, queimarei os moveis. – disse Duo em um sussurro cúmplice, piscando um olho. Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios enrugados do orgulhoso ancião, que não tinha esse gesto para nenhum dos outros inquilinos do bloco. De fato, não gostava de ninguém exceto dele, que era capaz de ver ao homem assustado e solitário em baixo dessa tosca aparência.

- Até logo! – disse subindo as escadas e entrando no edifício.

Ethan e Alisha, os gêmeos loiros que viviam no apartamento junto ao seu, estavam brincando no corredor e correram para cumprimentar ele quando o viram aparecer.

- Oi Duo! – disseram ao dois. – Seu senhorio nos disse voltaria hoje. – disse Alisha com voz melodiosa.

- Como foi sua turnê? Foi muita gente? – perguntou Ethan impacinete.

- Não foi mal. – lhes respondeu Duo sorrindo e tirando de sua mochila dois grandes pirulitos que havia comprado junto com as balas do senhor Applewhite. – Peguem e não os comam antes do jantar ou sua mãe me matará quando me vir.

- Obrigado! – exclamaram os dois juntos, agarrando seus pirulitos com olhos gulosos.

- Depois lhes contarei como foi a turnê, tudo bem? – acrescentou Duo. – Estou moído, preciso dormir. Temos uma apresentação amanhã em um clube muito exclusivo da cidade.

- Serio? – perguntou o pequeno Ethan entusiasmado.

Ele e a irmã tinham doze anos, e o mundo no que se movia Duo os fascinava. _Imaginem!_ diziam aos amigos na escola, _temos uma grande estrela de rock revendo em nosso edifício!_

- Serio. – riu Duo novamente. – Então não façam muito ruído, certo? – lhes pediu em um sussurro cúmplice.

- Prometemos. – disse Alisha pondo-se a mão sobre o peito. – Seremos seus guardiões e não deixaremos que ninguém de incomode!

Duo lhes sorriu amplamente e entrou em seu apartamento. Os gêmeos haviam perdido a seu pai a alguns anos, e sua mãe não tinha tempo suficiente para lhes atender entre um emprego e outro. Duo conhecia esse tipo de drama de primeira mão, porque antes da morte de seu irmão e que o mandassem para um orfanato havia conhecido em carne própria o que era passar frio e fome. A lembrança da brutal maneira em que havia perdido seu irmão não lhe havia ajudado muito, e a necessidade de lutar para sobreviver lhe havia provocado um ódio extremo por homens ricos e um temor inconfessável de ficar sem nada. Mas com sua voz, com aquele dom que tinha, estava decidido a lutar com unhas e dentes para sair da pobreza. E o estava conseguindo, afinal as coisas estavam indo muito bem, se disse mentalmente, enquanto deixava no chão do quarto a mochila e a bolsa de viagem. Se pudesse só voltar no tempo e salvar seu irmão Solo...

Caiu na cama com um suspiro e fechou os olhos. Não era o momento para se por a pensar essas coisas, além disso, estava tão cansado... cada vez que se apresentavam dava tudo de si, e depois que acabam o concerto se sentia exausto, as vezes tinha a sensação de que o único momento em que se sentia realmente vivo era quando estava no palco, em frente a um publico fervendo, batendo palmas e cantando com ele.

No entanto, estava contente que a turnê já tivesse terminado. Estava começando a se sentir cansado, e a perder peso, no entanto, ainda não podia se relaxar, não quando o grupo e ele estavam tão próximos de conseguir sua meta. Cada vez estavam atraindo a mais pessoas a seus concertos, e a imprensa local estava fazendo elogios para eles. Não, não podia dormir no triunfo. Se continuasse se esforçando, talvez logo lhes ofereceriam um contrato para gravar um disco e então...

Sorrindo enquanto se imaginava saboreando a doçura do êxito, fechou os olhos e se deixou arrastar pelos braços de Morfeu. Alguns minutos de descanso bastaria, se disse mentalmente, só uns minutos...

Alguns golpes secos na porta lhe acordaram. Com os olhos ainda grudados de sono se pos de pé e foi abrir, para se encontrar com Quatre na porta com um sorriso.

- Oh, a festa... – murmurou Duo se lembrando do que haviam combinado. Sinto muito Q-chan, pensava em tirar apenas um cochilo, mas acabei dormindo. Que horas são?

- Oito e dez. – disse suavemente enquanto entrava no apartamento. – Vá vestir algo enquanto faço um sandwich para o caminho. Vai se sentir melhor quando tiver comido alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Duo, enquanto Quatre ia para a cozinha. –Mas não ponha maionese. – disse torcendo o nariz.

Colocou umas calças de coro que se ajustavam a seus quadris e suas pernas como uma segunda pele, colocou uma corrente na cintura como um cinto, umas botas pretas com fivela, uma camisa vermelha com os primeiros botões abertos deixando ver seu pálido peito, e uma jaqueta de couro em cima. Gostaria de ter podido comprar uma jaqueta nova, mas não podia, mas havia conseguido essa em um bazar de segunda mão. Havia desenvolvido uma habilidade especial para encontrar ofertas. Penteou seus cabelos até deixa-los brilhantes, e fez uma trança até a metade amarrando-a com uma fita preta, deixando a outra metade dos cabelos soltos. Deu um ultimo olhar no espelho e decidiu que estava pronto. Quando foi a cozinha se reunir com Quatre, estava envolvendo o sandwich em papel alumínio. Ao ouvir seus passos, se voltou, recorreu o olhar sobre as roupas de Duo aprobatoriamente e sorriu amplamente.

- Esta muito bem. – murmurou.

- Claro, tudo em mim fica bem. – respondeu Duo pícaro, ficou olhando seu amigo uns momentos. Pode se saber porque esta tão contente? – inquiriu suspicaz, cruzando-se os braços.

- Bem, como te disse preciso pedir um favor... – Quatre mordeu o lábio inferior, como se não se atrevesse a dizer. – Lembra quando te falei a um tempo de um hospital infantil que quero construir para os meninos órfãos, mas para ele precisava de um apoio? – Duo assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, me ocorreu fazer um espetáculo beneficente para obtê-los, na cadeia de televisão local. Trowa me disse que pode chamar a sua irmã para e trazer o circo para fazer alguma coisa, mas ainda assim. – Fez uma pausa para ir se sentar no sofá. – Preciso de alguns patrocinadores e você como um gancho, talvez poderia apresentar a idéia aos diretores da rede local. Estou certo de que conseguiríamos mais que o suficiente.

- Sabe que eu faria isso sem receber nenhum centavo Quatre, mas... – Duo se sentou a seu lado. – Não somos suficientemente conhecidos para...

- Bobagens. – disse ele obstinadamente. – Além disso, uma aparição na televisão, mesmo que seja m cadeia local, lhe daria uma boa publicidade. Só pense nos meninos Duo, ele são quem mais vão se beneficiar. Com sua ajuda e a do circo da irmã de Trowa seja suficiente, mas não poderei conseguir a colaboração dos diretores da rede sem patrocinadores, e me ocorreu que Heero poderia ser um deles.

- Mas Quatre, achei que com seu dinheiro seria suficiente. – inquiriu Duo.

- Sabe bem que não posso usar uma soma tão grande de dinheiro sem ter que prestar contas com Heero primeiro, e duvido muito que ele aceita facilmente, claro... a menos que alguém sumamente persuasivo lhe convença... – murmurou Quatre lançando um olhar malicioso.

- Ah, não, não… espera um momento. – cortou ele. – Não penso seduzir essa víbora que tem como primo, mesmo por uma causa nobre.

- Não tem que seduzi-lo especificamente. Basta com que seja agradável e cordial, seja você mesmo.

Duo, franzio o cenho.

- Não ira me colocar em um aperto, não é?

- Palavra de honra que não. – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso encantador ao que Duo não podia resistir. – Confie em mim, anda, vamos ou chegaremos tarde.

Saíram do apartamento e Duo fechou com chave.

- E porque não pede você mesmo. – inquiriu Duo enquanto desciam as escadas. – Depois de tudo é seu primo...

- É que... Heero, esta irritado comigo. – disse ruborizado.

- E porque?

Quatre juntou suas mãos em suas pernas com um suspiro e o olhou.

- Outra noite, levou um garoto para minha casa.

Duo abriu os olhos como pratos.

- Ele fez o que? Sabe de sua sexualidade?

- Sim, por isso mesmo me trouxe um garoto. – repetiu ele. – Um garoto de uma boa família, cujo pai possui uma companhia muito importante de exportação de gundanium. O pai veio também.

- Mas o pai dele estava de acordo? – perguntou Duo incrédulo.

- Seu pai estava totalmente de acordo. Mas claro que disse ao pai e a seu filho que não pensava em me casar com ele, e foram embora muito irritados, com certeza, entre os gritos de Heero, que estava furioso porque estava muito interessado nessa companhia. Por isso Duo, necessito desesperadamente de sua ajuda para minha causa. Se eu tivesse o apoio de Heero.

- Maravilha, quer dizer que também é um casamenteiro. – resmungou Duo com sarcasmo. – Cada vez acho ele melhor.

- Vamos o carro esta parado ali em frente.

Cruzaram a rua, Quatre tirou o alarme de seu Mercedes Benz verde, e ambos entraram.

- E sempre faz isso com você? – perguntou Duo com o cenho franzido, quando Quatre se sentou ao volante.

- Só quando esta interessado em alguma coisa que não pode comprar. – respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

- Mas que desumano! – exclamou furioso Duo.

- Heero consegue ser algumas vezes. – murmurou Quatre, dando o sandwich que havia feito e colocando o veiculo em movimento. – Mas não é sempre mal, com Trowa sempre se portou corretamente. Claro, se souber que gosto dele...

Duo que estava abrindo o envoltório, deu uma mordida com cuidado de não jogar migalhas no veiculo.

- Não é pelo fato que seja seu primo, quer dizer que é muito amável. – balbuciou. Além disso, imagino que não quer que tenha nada que ver com os subordinados, me equivoco?

Quatre começou a negar, mas finalmente suspirou.

- A verdade é que é exatamente assim. – confessou melancolicamente. – Trowa e sua irmã são de uma condição social inferior. – resmungou triste ante o que estava admitindo. – Heero o despediria se soubesse o que eu...

- Oh Quatre... – sussurrou sinceramente com pena dele. – Deve ser horrível para você.

O árabe sorriu melancolicamente.

- Se Trowa me correspondesse, provavelmente o jogaria na rua, mas é capaz de tirar-lhe tudo e deixa-lo na miséria.

- Deus, se eu estivesse diante dele agora, lhe daria um soco. – grunhiu Duo, dando outra mordida no sandwich, imaginando que era a cabeça de Heero.

Quatre lhe lançou um olhar de lado, enquanto conduzia e esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu acredito. – disse. – É muito parecido a ele nesse sentido, fogoso, temperamental, impulsivo, acho que lhe faria bem alguém como você que o pusesse em seu lugar.

- Obrigado, mas com todo meu respeito, ter uma relação com alguém assim seria a ultima coisa que faria.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Quatre. – Só espero que não vá a lhe dar um soco essa noite, preciso de você.

- Olhe Q-chan, não sei exatamente o que quer que eu faça, mas não penso...

- Tranqüilize-se Duo. A ultima coisa que faria seria te deixar a sua mercê. Trowa e eu vamos te proteger. Além disso, Heero não gosta dos garotos inocentes. – disse malicioso ao que Duo respondeu com um rubor. – Compreendera quando vir sua companhia essa noite. É uma autentica piranha. Só te peço que me ajude a lhe apresentar o projeto e que me ajude a convence-lo de que patrocine o espetáculo beneficente. Contratei uma pequena orquestra, se quiser Trowa e eu poderíamos fazer um dueto no violino e você pode interpretar um acompanhamento para que cante a ária de Madame Butterfly. Isso derreteria Heero.

Quatre era uma das poucas pessoas, junto com Trowa que eram uns expertos músicos, além disso, e eram os únicos que sabiam que tinha voz de contralto. Anos atrás havia sonhado com estudar ópera, mas as aulas eram muito caras para que pudesse paga-las, assim que havia renunciado a isso.

- Ele gosta de ópera? – perguntou perplexo.

- Gostar? É apaixonado.

-------------------------------------

Continua...

-------------------------------------

Olhos verdes ou azuis, cada fic que leio estão de uma cor diferente, mesmo que na maioria os olhos de Quatre sejam azuis vou manter conforme colocou a autora.:D


	2. Capitulo II: Um encontro e um enfrentame

**Título original:** Then You Look at Me  
**Autora:** Feith Aisha Maxwell Wheeler  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 1x2, 3x4.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história são de propriedade de sua criadora, eu só os estou usando para meu uso criativo (que é pouco -.-U). A trama da história é originalmente de uma novela, sua autora Diana Palmer, só a estou utilizando para basear-me em uma nova história com os personagens GW.  
**Sumario:** Duo não sabia no que estava se metendo ao aceitar ajudar a seus melhores amigos, mas quando o arrogante Heero Yuy o acusou de ser um caça fortunas, Duo temeu as conseqüências. Mas não podia decepcionar seus amigos.  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Ai-chan, por permitir essa tradução.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo II: Um encontro e um enfrentamento.**

A casa de Quatre estava situada em um promontório que se despontava na bahia e Duo estava apaixonado por ela desde a primeira vez que a viu. Era uma casa enorme e branca, de estilo colonial com um grande jardim frontal que transbordava de vegetação, o trinar dos pássaros e a grande variedade de flores que havia era o que mais gostava, respirar aquele ar fresco com aroma do mar. Agora com a iluminação para a festa estava simplesmente maravilhosa.

Enquanto admirava novamente a casa pode ver ao longe a Trowa atravessando o salão por entre os convidados para chegar a onde eles estavam. As pessoas conversavam com bebidas nas mãos, bonitos vestidos e elegantes trajes, a pequena orquestra tocava uma musica suave, e vários camareiros passavam com badejas carregadas de seletos canapés.

Trowa era dois anos mais velhos que eles, alto e delgado, com sua pele tostada e um estranho cabelo castanho claro penteado com "bico" como dizia Duo, seus olhos eram o que mais chamava a atenção, verdes escuros, enigmáticos, misteriosos, refletiam sua personalidade. Trowa usualmente era o mais calado dos três, era uma pessoa amável, mas reservada, quando não estava com Duo ou Quatre, se mostrava extremamente serio, algumas pessoas da companhia sentiam um profundo respeito por ele, porque como assistente pessoal de Quatre podia ser um verdadeiro terror, só comparável com o grande Heero Yuy. Apesar de Trowa ser de um nível econômico inferior, Heero sempre o respeitou e tratado como a um igual, podia se dizer que era a única pessoal com a qual falava com a mesma confiança com a qual tratava seu primo, só que se ele se atrevesse a chegar perto de seu primo loiro, as coisas mudariam drasticamente.

Trowa chegou ao mesmo tempo que Quatre se pos a cargo da companhia e antes de ceder sua parte a Heero, sedo assim muito leal ao árabe. O moreno acabara de se formar na carreira profissional como Assessor Financeiro e Técnico, carreira que sua irmã pagou, apesar de que Trowa ajudava na metade com seus trabalhos a tarde, seguir adiante foi muito duro, já que para estudar teve que deixar seu posto de palhaço no circo da família. Ainda assim, era um garoto obstinado e conseguia aquilo pelo que lutava, convertendo-se até agora no melhor. Essa era outra razão pela qual Heero lhe respeitava e Quatre o adorava. Duo o conheceu quando eram praticamente crianças, porque a casa dos pais de Trowa, antes deles morrerem, estava junto ao orfanato onde o haviam enviado quando morreu seu irmão Solo. Quando um dia Trowa lhe disse que tinha que ir a outro lugar junto com sua irmã, Duo ficou muito triste e pensou muitas vezes em fugir para ir junto com seu amigo, mas Trowa lhe fez prometer que iria em frente e se o destino quisesse voltariam a se encontrar e assim foi. No ano que Duo saiu do orfanato se encontraram em uma cafetería onde Duo começava a trabalhar e Trowa já era o secretário pessoal de Quatre. O resto é história passada.

- Olá Duo. - cumprimentou o moreno, com um movimento de cabeça, estava muito elegante com um traje negro e camisa verde claro que faziam ressaltar mais seus olhos. Dirigiu uma rápida olhada a Quatre. Por um momento a Duo pareceu ver um brilho em seu olhar ao ver seu amigo loiro... poderia ser que...? - Quatre. - a voz de Trowa o tirou de seus pensamentos. - Temos um problema. Estendemos o convite ao senhor Robert Henton.

- Oh Deus. - exclamou um mortificado Quatre. - Havia esquecido que estavam em disputa.

- Estou mantendo-os separados, mas não acho que posso evitar uma confrontação direta, já que acabam de sair pela porta detrás há um momento. - lhe disse o moreno com o mesmo rosto ameno. "Como é que faz para se manter sempre assim?" se perguntou Duo.

- Será melhor se formos evitar qualquer briga, já sabe como fica Heero. - disse Quatre. - E eu que pensava pedir a Robert que patrocinasse o espetáculo beneficente... - murmurou para si. - Trowa será melhor que mande alguém buscar o chofer de Robert. Vai precisar se não chegarmos a tempo.

Duo ficou olhando-o espantado, enquanto se afastavam. Além de prepotente e ditador era violento. Definitivamente cada vez lhe caia melhor esse tal de Heero Yuy! Pensou para si com sarcasmo.

- Desculpe. - falou com um camareiro que ia passando por seu lado. - Não servem algo que não tenha álcool? Estou morto de sede. - perguntou com seu melhor sorris.

- Temo que não jovem, mas acho que na cozinha há uma garrafa de Ginger Ale.

- Obrigado. - agradeceu enquanto se afastava.

Seus amigos tinham ido, lhe deixando só no meio de um monte de desconhecidos, que não lhe davam muita confiança. Encolhendo os ombros com um suspiro se dirigiu a cozinha, pegou gelo no congelador e jogou uns cubos no copo alto e quando estava se serviu de Ginger Ale ouviu a porta atrás de si tinha sido aberta e fechada com uma batida seca.

Virou-se e ficou estático ao ver o homem que estava ali, a uns metros dele. Era alto e esbelto, com um físico que lembrou a Duo os homens que saiam nas capas de revistas e não parecia muito mais velho que ele. Seu corpo não era muito delgado, podiam ser vistos músculos, não exagerado, sendo marcados pelo esmoquin que usava e ressaltava seus cabelos café escuro e seu rosto moreno claro sem falar de suas mãos. O olhou fixamente, e seus olhos pareciam lançar faíscas. Deus meu, que olhos, pensou para si Duo, antes de se perder naqueles mares azuis.

- Me passe isso. - disse bruscamente o estranho, tirando o trançado de seu sonho, que ficou olhando sem entender seu pedido.

- Esta surdo, me passe isso. - repetiu com um grunhido, enquanto sinalizada a cuba de gelo com m gesto de mão.

Duo lhe deu como um autômato, fascinado, tanto por ser atraente como pelo toque autoritário de sua voz. Então viu um pequeno corte na parte superior da bochecha, perto do olho, e também parecia que a pele dessa zona esta arroxeada. Então seu olhar se pousou inconscientemente em seus lábios, uma boca simplesmente perfeita. Aqueles eram os lábios mais tentadores que...

- Nunca viu um homem ao que lhe deram um soco? - perguntou bruscamente.

Aquele, se disse Duo, devia ser o tal Robert Henton do qual haviam estado falando Trowa e Quatre.

- De esmoquim não. - respondeu com um sorriso.

Os olhos daquele homem se mantiveram fixos nele. Tirou um lenço branco do bolso de sua jaqueta, envolveu um cubo de gelo, e o colocou debaixo do olho, se aproximando dele. Duo observou que os brilhantes olhos abaixo das escuras sobrancelhas eram na realidade de um azul cobalto, que agora pareciam um mar tormentoso.

O homem desceu o olhar para sua camisa, depois se fixou em cada centímetro da roupa do trançado até chegar a suas calças de couro que marcavam as longas penas. Depois seus olhos voltaram pelo caminho percorrido, e recorreram seu pescoço de cisne, os castanhos e longos cabelos, e os delicados contornos de seu rosto, seus suaves lábios e as longuíssimas pestanas que sobre seus olhos violetas.

- O que faz aqui escondida? - perguntou quebrando o silencio.

- Escondida? - repetiu Duo, antes de compreender o porquê do apelativo feminino. - Ouça, se não se deu conta, eu sou um homem, além disso, o que eu faça ou deixe de fazer não é de sua conta. - não queria se mostrar grosseiro, mas o fato de que lhe confundisse com uma garota, lhe havia incomodado muito.

O homem inclinou a cabeça.

- Com esse cabelo longo é fácil de confundi-lo. - disse secamente. Duo quase range os dentes ao ver que esse homem não tinha a mínima intenção de se desculpar por seu erro. - Esta acompanhado de alguém? - perguntou de repente.

- Ahh... Vim com Trowa e...

- É amigo de Trowa? - lhe interrompeu o homem.

- Sim, somos muito bons amigos.

- Um grande homem, Trowa. - murmurou ele. - Faz bem seu trabalho.

Duo não gostou nada do tom condescendente com que havia feito esse elogio, mas de qualquer forma, ele era livre de ter sua opinião. Além disso sua fúria já havia diminuído notavelmente.

- Vai ficar inchado... - disse levantando o copo para sinalizar seu rosto.

- Teria que ver ao outro. - balbuciou ele.

Duo suspirou.

- Pobre Heero Bloco de Gelo Yuy...! Espero que você não lhe tenha batido muito forte.

O homem franziu o cenho.

- Trowa disse que você e ele estavam estado de guerra. - disse Duo com um sorriso malicioso. - Sabe o que mais? Faria melhor se o aleijasse, dizem que é um verdadeiro ogro.

O homem ficou olhando fixamente com o cenho franzido.

- Você é muito insolente.

- Tomarei isso como um cumprimento, senhor Henton. Porque imagino que você é Robert Henton, ou me engano? - insistiu ele. - O que esta claro é que não pode ser primo de Quatre, porque nem se parece com ele, embora dizem que seu sobrenome lhe cai como uma luva.

- Ah sim? E como acha que se parece o primo de Quatre?

- Certamente é um homem triste, balofo e com uns cabelos brancos por ser tão amargo. - confessou ele. - É uma lastima que tenha batido nele, porque agora ficara furioso e ira embora, e não terei a chance de vê-lo em pessoa.

O homem entrecerrou os olhos suspicaz. - E que interesse teria em vê-lo?

- Bem, é que tem uma companhia de gundamiun, mas isso não é o que importa... em fim se trata de um projeto que...

Antes de que pudesse continuar, o homem o olhou com uma expressão hostil, e solou uma gargalhada desagradável.

- Sempre se trata de um projeto. - murmurou aproximando-se dele. - Talvez eu posso lhe servir depois de tudo, eu também tenho uma companhia de gundamiun...

- Ninguém o esta esperando no salão? - perguntou Duo nervoso. Estava tão próximo dele que podia sentir o perfume de sua cara colônia e sentir sua respiração na frente. - Quero dizer... não esta com alguém?

- Eu sempre estou com alguém. - murmurou ele, enredando seus dedos em uma mecha do cabelo de Duo que havia se soltado. - Mas não é ninguém especial.

- Senhor Henton... - começou Duo, tentando se afastar. No entanto o homem havia conseguido acurralar ele contra a bancada. Seu corpo estava só a uns centímetros do dele.

- Shhh... - o calou pondo o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

Então a mirada em seus olhos azuis se tornou intensa. Afastou o lenço com gelo de seu rosto, depositando na bancada e depois tirou o copo de Duo. Pegou seu rosto entre as mãos, umas mãos que fizeram Duo se sentir ameaçado.

- Senhor Henton... não...

- Do que tem medo? Só estamos tendo uma conversa amistosa. - murmurou ele, inclinando-se para ele. - Você é muito bonito, sabe?

Duo não fazia mais que repetir-se que deveria afastá-lo, ou tentar se soltar, mas era como se seus músculos houvessem deixado de lhe obedecer. Sem se dar conta do que fazia apoiou sua mão na bancada da cozinha, sentindo suas pernas tremerem, enquanto que com a outra empurrava o peito do outro. O homem abaixou a cabeça só um pouco mais, e sua respiração fez cósquinhas nos lábios de Duo.

- Não, por favor... - protestou fracamente, tentando se afastar.

Mas os quadris do homem o empurrou completamente contra a bancada, e Duo ao se retorcer numa tentativa de se afastar, provocou no corpo do desconhecido e em seu próprio uma reação inesperada. Duo puxou o ar surpreendido e seu rosto ficou extremamente vermelho. Enquanto o homem só deixou escapar um pequeno gemido gutural.

- Fazia anos que não me acontecia isso tão rápido com alguém. - balbuciou, e logo se apoderou dos lábios de Duo.

Duo ficou visivelmente tenso, e ele pareceu notar sua inquietude e reticência. Afastou-se um pouco e esquadrinhou seu bonito rosto com uma expressão estranha, como se não houvesse esperado essa resposta do trançado. Mas voltou a inclinar a cabeça e mordiscou suavemente o lábio inferior de Duo, para tomá-lo depois entre os seus, massageando de uma maneira deliciosa, que demonstrava sua experiência nas artes do amor.

Os dedos de Duo se aferraram as lapelas de sua jaqueta, e sua respiração se tornou entrecortada. Aquele beijo estava fazendo-lhe perder o sentido.

- Sim, é isso... - sussurrou o homem quando Duo entreabriu seus lábios - Um pouco mais... assim... devolva-me o beijo, não seja tímido.

Estava excitando-o de uma maneira que Duo jamais pensou ser possível. E seu amigo lá de baixo, deixava bem em evidencia. Era como se tivesse desatando seu lado mais selvagem. Tinha a sensação de estar vivendo uma fantasia erótica. Aquilo era uma loucura: ali estava ele, na cozinha de Quatre, nos braços de um homem ao que não conhecia, e que estava beijando-o como se não fosse haver amanhã.

Ofegou quando a língua dele entrou em sua boca e começou a explorar cada canto, e uma maravilhosa sensação cálida recorreu todo seu corpo. Grudou mais seu corpo ao do estranho e respondeu com o mesmo ardor, enquanto introduzia os dedos entre os curtos cabelos café escuro de sua nuca.

O homem separou seus lábios por um instante dos de Duo para recuperar o ar, voltando apoderar-se novamente de seus lábios e introduzindo lentamente sua mão por debaixo da camisa, tocando seu ventre plano enquanto que com a outra massageava o quadril do trançado.

A cabeça de Duo dava voltas. Aquele era o beijo mais sensual e incrível que havia partilhado com um homem, mas a vozinha da razão, se fez ouvir quando sentiu que a mão do homem ia subindo, tirando forças conseguiu empurra-lo longe, pondo uma distância entre eles, enquanto que Duo tentava inutilmente controlar as batidas de seu coração e recuperar todo o ar possível. O homem não pareceu irritado pela a abrupta interrupção, na verdade começou a se aproximar sigilosamente como um felino cercando sua presa, sem tirar nem um instante seu olhar do trançado ruborizado.

- Você é muito apaixonado. - ofegou, estudando seu rosto, colocando seus braços ao lado do corpo do trançado, deixando-o novamente encurralado. - Não é muito experiente como pude ver, mas isso se pode ajeitar. Venha a meu apartamento. As bochechas de Duo se acenderam, se é que era possível, ainda mais.

- Não, não posso... - gaguejou agitado.

- Porque não? - perguntou ele, descendo o olhar para o peito que subia e descia agitado. Deus, será que podia ouvir seus batimentos se perguntou mentalmente Duo, não podia pensar com claridade.

- Bem, porque eu não... é que Quatre... - disse atropeladamente.

O homem bufou impaciente e um grunhido escapou de sua garganta, mostrando sua visível irritação.

- Quatre? Porque demônios pensa nele agora? Não estará você apaixonado por ele, não é? Se for assim, deixe que lhe diga que esta perdendo tempo. Não permitiria jamais que alguém como você se aproximasse dele. Além disso, acho que trouxe com ele a um condenado cantor de rock, com o qual esta se encontrando ultimamente. Mas já pensarei no que fazer com ele mais tarde. - acariciou sua bochecha suavemente, mal interpretando sua repentina rigidez como temor, em vez de desconcerto e desagrado que na realidade era. - Não vou te fazer nenhum mal... - lhe sussurrou. - E tampouco vou a pressioná-lo, mas acho que poderíamos discutir... esse projeto em meu apartamento.

Mas suas palavras o haviam tirado do atontamento em o que o beijo o havia deixado, e o olhou com o cenho franzido e a ira crescendo rapidamente em seu interior ao começar a compreender.

- Cantor de rock?

Logo seu sensual desconhecido estava começando a adquirir outra forma ante seus olhos, a de um frio e arrogante homem de negócios que... não, era impossível...

- Quatre não me disse que estão saindo, no entanto estou certo de só esta maravilhado. Mas eu vou tirar essa bobagem de sua cabeça. - concluiu. - Mas isso não tem nada que ver conosco. Antes disse que precisava de dinheiro, vamos a meu apartamento, e falaremos disso.

- Você é Heero Yuy. - sussurrou espantado.

O homem levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Há, é inteligente. Isso faz alguma diferença? Não menti em nenhum momento. Disse-lhe que tinha uma companhia de gundamiun. Vamos a meu apartamento. - insistiu, acariciando o pescoço ligeiramente. - Prometo que não saíra com as mãos vazias.

Duo sentia vontade de vomitar. Como podia ter respondido, com o ardor e o abandono, com que havia respondido? Nesse momento soube o que devia ter sentido seu irmão, mas havia uma grande diferença entre os dois, se disse: ele não estava desesperado.

Logo se encontrou tremendo de asco e indignação, e ele percebeu.

- Esta ocorrendo algo? - perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Você é uma alimária, isso é o que me ocorre. - disse em tom gélido, com as mãos apertadas em punho. - Como se atreve a me falar assim? A me propor isso? - espetou furioso.

- Bem, bem, agora resulta que tem princípios... - murmurou ele secamente enquanto se separava uns centímetros do trançado. - Porque se esqueceu, foi você quem começou a falar de projetos, mas sabe o que? Esta bem, estou disposto a pagar o que quiser. Qual é seu preço?

Estava pensando que era um qualquer! Em sua vida não havia conhecido a um homem com um ego tão monumental, pensou olhando-o com ódio.

- Não teria dinheiro para pagar-me. - disse.

Os olhos cobaltos de Heero recorreram seu corpo com desprezo.

- Se super valoriza. Eu não pagaria mais de vinte dólares por uma noite com você.

A mão de Duo caiu sobre sua bochecha como um chicote. Não ia suportar mais insultos desse imbecil insensível, mesmo sendo primo de Quatre.

Heero nem sequer se moveu. Sua bochecha se avermelhou, mas não fez outra coisa que ficar olhando com seus frios olhos cobalto.

- Pagará por isso. - disse sem levantar a voz.

- Ah, sim? - desafiou Duo. - Vamos, senhor magnata, devolva-me a bofetada. Não tenho medo de você.

A expressão no rosto de Heero continuou rígida, mas imperturbável, e continuava olhando-o fixamente e sem pestanejar.

- Quem é você? - perguntou em um tom que exigia resposta imediata.

- A fada dos dentes. - respondeu com um sorriso zombador. - Pena que o senhor Henton não tenha lhe tirado nenhum dente, agora não poderei presenteá-lo debaixo do travesseiro. No entanto se quiser, com muito prazer posso solucionar isso.

Girou sobre os sapatos e saiu como um redemoinho da cozinha, deixando esquecido seu Ginger Ale. Recorreu o corredor sem olhar para trás, atravessou a sala de jantar e quando entrou no salão se chocou com Quatre, que franziu o cenho ao ver quão agitado e irritado estava.

- Duo, o que aconteceu? Esta bem?

- Deixe, não importa. - balbuciou, até parece que ia contar o que acabara de acontecer. Não podia imaginar uma humilhação maior. - O que aconteceu com o homem, o senhor Henton?

- Foi embora furioso... e com o nariz quebrado. - respondeu a suas costas a voz de Trowa, enquanto olhava a Duo fixamente, como estudando seu rosto.

- Adeus meu futuro patrocinador. -suspirou Quatre. - Em fim, teremos que nos concentrar em Heero.

- Quatre, sobre isso...

Antes que Duo pudesse continuar falando, se ouviu a suas costas uma porta sendo batida. Não precisava adivinhar para saber quem era. Ficou rígido quando Quatre olhou por cima de seu ombro e sorriu amplamente.

- Olá Heero, como esta seu rosto?

- Bem. - respondeu atrás de Duo a voz de Heero com tédio. - Não vai me apresentar? - perguntou fingindo que não o conhecia.

- Claro. - respondeu Quatre mostrando um sorriso luminoso, e pegando-o pelo braço virou a Duo para deixá-lo de frente a seu primo. - Heero, te apresento a Duo Maxwell.

A expressão no rosto de seu primo se tornou assassina.

- O cantor de rock?

- Sim. - respondeu Quatre visivelmente nervoso. Enquanto que Trowa, como quem não quer nada, se colocou a seu lado para lhe dar apoio. Gesto que o loiro árabe internamente lhe agradeceu.

O homem que o havia beijado apaixonadamente minutos atrás, estava olhando a Duo agora, como se quisesse apertar seu pescoço, e por um segundo não duvidou que se atrevesse.

- Deveria saber... - falou entre dentes com um olhar cruel. - Tem cara.

Duo apertou os punhos, mas se controlou e fez uma reverencia burlona.

- Obrigado, senhor Yuy, me adula. - disse o ultimo com evidente sarcasmo em sua voz. Quatre olhou de um para o outro com preocupação impregnada em seu rosto.

- Em... Heero... há algo de que queria falar... - gaguejou.

- Esqueça. - cortou seu primo asperamente. Lançou uma mirada insultante a Duo, e se virou para Quatre. - Não o quero mais nem um minuto aqui.

E se afastou com ar arrogante até uma loira deslumbrante com um vestido apertadíssimo de lamê dourado, a qual se grudou em seu braço com um sorriso enjoativo quando o viu aparecer a seu lado. Heero lhe respondeu com um lânguido beijo, e Duo teve que afastar a vista porque não suportava essa nauseante cena.

- Quatre, vou para casa. Não posso agüentar ficar aqui mais nem um minuto.

- Duo, não tem que ir embora porque ele disse, fique por favor. - pediu. - Eu... sinto que tenha se comportado assim tão grosseiramente. É um bárbaro, eu sei, mas se puder...

Duo já não estava escutando, e aproveitou que Trowa já estava ali para poder ir.

- Trowa, poderia me levar para casa, por favor?

Seu amigo o olhou longamente antes de assentir, sem perguntar nada.

- Não se preocupe Q-chan, é só que estou com dor de cabeça. - mentiu Duo para tranqüilizar seu amigo loiro. - Sinto muito, nos vemos em breve. - se despediu com um grande sorriso.

- Volto logo Quatre. - disse Trowa. - Não vá embora sem mim. - acrescentou significativamente. - e começou a caminhar rumo ao estacionamento.

- Estarei aqui. - respondeu o loiro com um tímido sorriso.

Duo se dispunha a imitar o moreno quando Quatre o pegou pelo braço.

- Irei falar com ele. - disse um pouco irritado seu amigo.

- Não gaste saliva com ele. - disse Duo. - Boa noite.

E se dirigiu ao vestíbulo onde Trowa já o estava esperando. Começaram a caminhar juntos ao estacionamento, até chegar onde o moreno tinha deixado o carro. Introduziu a chave e abriu enquanto Duo dava a volta para entrar pelo outro lado. Trowa saiu com o carro. Fizeram a metade da viajem em silencio, até que o moreno o quebrou.

- Vai me dizer agora o que aconteceu? - perguntou sem alterar sua voz.

- O que acontece é que não posso suportar esse estúpido arrogante que Quatre tem como primo. - respondeu Duo secamente com os braços cruzados e uma expressão de irritação. - Pode ser que Quatre não me perdoe por não ter ficado para lhe ajudar com o projeto, mas não podia suportar ficar no mesmo local que aquele homem nem um minuto mais, ah, e que não ache que foi porque ele me ordenou, que fique claro que foi para meu próprio bem, para não ter que ver sua cara de novo.

- Eu entendo. - assentiu com a cabeça. Mas deve entender que não é sempre assim, e não sei se Quatre lhe disse, mas sempre esta só.

- Só? - disse Duo com ironia. - Pois não é o que me pareceu na festa...

- Esta se referindo a Relena? Não acho que seja mais que um flerte. - replicou Trowa muito calmo. - É uma harpia.

- Há, quer saber o que acho? Acho que as suborna porque não há como nenhuma o agüente grátis, ou talvez, tem um laboratório em uma casinha e lá fabrique suas próprias robôs como naquele filme onde faziam mulheres perfeitas. - disse Duo levantando um dedo, como se o que acabara de dizer tivesse toda a lógica do mundo.

- Duvido que necessite suborna-las... ou o que acha. - replicou Trowa rindo pelas idéias de seu amigo trançado. Costuma ser muito duro, mas com Quatre é sempre super protetor.

Ante a menção de seu amigo loiro, Duo ajustou seu radar para ver se podia captar algum sentimento do moreno com respeito a Quatre.

Trowa manteve a expressão calma, mas Duo, que já era esperto lendo as emoções em seus olhos pode ver que nesses se refletiam tristeza. Aquilo tinha que significar algo! Custou muito para Duo conter a emoção quando disse em tom suave:

- Sabe o que acho? - continuou o trançado. - Acho que para Q-chan é uma pessoa muito importante. - terminou Duo dando uma ênfase na ultima frase. Morria de vontade de dizer a seu amigo que o loiro estava apaixonado por ele e assim tivessem uma oportunidade juntos, mas pensava que o melhor era que o destino falasse por si mesmo. Além disso era Quatre quem tinha que dizer pessoalmente.

- Também acho. - respondeu Trowa. - ... para mim também. - continuou deixando as palavras voarem no ar.

Duo quase deu um grito de felicidade, mas se conteve o que não pode ocultar foi um amplo sorriso que se desenhou em seu rosto.

- Bem. - suspirou Duo quando chegaram ao bloco de apartamentos onde vivia. - Obrigado por me trazer, agora vai logo ficar com Quatre.

Trowa ladeou ligeiramente a cabeça, antes de assentir.

- Esta certo que esta bem? - perguntou pela ultima vez o moreno.

Duo encolheu os ombros e sorriu debilmente.

- Só estou com meu amor próprio ferido.

- Aconteceu algo mais na festa, não é? Antes que Quatre te apresentasse a Yuy. adivinhou acertadamente.

Duo suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. Seu amigo podia ser tão observador.

- Tive um encontro com ele na cozinha. Se... meteu-se comigo. - resumiu Duo. Era uma meia verdade, mas nem sequer a Trowa podia contar o que havia acontecido. Era vergonhoso demais.

- E o que fez?

- Dei-lhe uma bofetada. - respondeu Duo. - No entanto poderia ter lhe dado um soco. - agregou para ele mesmo. Ah, e lhe desafiei para que devolvesse.

- Estou surpreso que não tenha feito isso. - Trowa suspirou com cara de "você é tão impulsivo Duo Maxwell" - Não devia se enfrentar a ele. É um homem muito vingativo, e tem memória de elefante.

- Como não devia...? - começou Duo indignado. - Me ofereceu dinheiro para que passasse a noite com ele! - Exclamou rubro de vergonha e raiva ao recordar.

Trowa aspirou mostrando levemente sua irritação.

- Não me estranha que lhe batesse... vai dizer a Quatre?

- Não! - exclamou Duo, contraindo o rosto ante a idéia. - É muito humilhante. E não é para você dizer tampouco. Isso fica entre nós. Ele foi terrível, mas pelo menos não voltarei a ver aquele idiota insensível, por mais que Quatre coloque aquela carinha de cachorrinho perdido.

- Bem, pelos menos deu o que Yuy mereceu.

- O que esse homem necessita é alguém que lhe ponha os pontos nos is. resmungou irritado. - E se não tiver cuidado... serei eu quem vai deixar seu outro olho roxo.

Trowa riu.

- Estou certo que seria capaz.

- Boa noite. - se despediu Duo, abrindo a porta do carro e descendo à calçada. - Dirija com cuidado.

E ficou ali de pé até o veiculo desaparecer na esquina.

-------------------------------------

Continua...

-------------------------------------

**Ginger Ale** é um refrigerante comum nos Estados Unidos, Canadá e Inglaterra que é a base de gengibre.:D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Arkanjo90: Olá Arcanjo, quanto tempo, XD, bem eu pelo menos achei a fic ótima, mas sou suspeita, então vou deixar você decidir nos próximos capítulos, vou tentar atualizá-la mais rápido.

Condessa Oluha: Olá Condessa, agradeço muito seu review, desculpe demorar tanto, mas acho que vou conseguir atualizar mais rápido, o Fei também faz uma pequena aparição nessa fic, tá bom, nem tão pequena assim, e o Heero acredite esta muito canalha, quis matá-lo em várias ocasiões, mas vou deixar você mesma ver e opinar.

Luyias M.Norimaki: Muito obrigada e espero que goste desse novo capitulo.

Muito obrigada a todos, vejo vocês logo.


	3. Capitulo III A proposta

**Título original:** Then You Look at Me  
**Autora:** Feith Aisha Maxwell Wheeler  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 1x2, 3x4.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história são de propriedade de sua criadora, eu só os estou usando para meu uso criativo (que é pouco -.-U). A trama da história é originalmente de uma novela, sua autora Diana Palmer, só a estou utilizando para basear-me em uma nova história com os personagens GW.  
**Sumario:** Duo não sabia no que estava se metendo ao aceitar ajudar a seus melhores amigos, mas quando o arrogante Heero Yuy o acusou de ser um caça fortunas, Duo temeu as conseqüências. Mas não podia decepcionar seus amigos.  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Ai-chan, por permitir essa tradução.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capitulo III A proposta**

Na manhã seguinte, a Duo custou horrores se levantar. Havia demorado horas para conseguir dormir, mas cada vez que fechava os olhos, vinham a sua mente imagens do que havia acontecido na cozinha, imagens do beijo e do arrogante Heero Yuy, incluso quando dormiu, teve pesadelos do mais surrealista, no qual ele aparecia.

Bocejando sem parar, tomou banho, vestiu-se, tomou café e arrumou um pouco o apartamento. Foi ao banco e depois fazer a compra, cozinhou algo rápido, e depois de almoçar foi para o ensaio com o grupo no exclusivo clube noturno, onde iam tocar essa semana e na seguinte, Champagne Spell Club. Em sua vida, nunca teve menos vontade de trabalhar, mas não tinha remédio.

Eram quase seis e meia da tarde quando Quatre apareceu. Parecia tão desanimado como ele.

- Olá Duo. – cumprimentou com um sorriso derrotado. – Podemos conversar? – perguntou educadamente, se aproximando do palco enquanto Josh, o guitarrista, afinava as cordas entre as canções.

- Claro. – respondeu Duo, descendo do palco. – Volto logo! – gritou aos garotos.

- Dez minutos Duo, nada mais. – advertiu a mesma morena da outra vez, Hilde, a tecladista do grupo. – Ainda temos que ensaiar duas canções.

- Certo, certo... – prometeu. – Sempre se preocupa demais, um dia desses vai ficar com cabelos brancos, verdes. – sussurrou em tom cúmplice.

- Eu te ouvi Duo! – gritou Hilde do palco.

- Ficaria linda! Lançaria uma nova moda! – gritou o trançado de novo, entre as risadas dos outros membros do grupo.

- Acho que vou pintar essa sua trança, vai ver como ficara bem! – respondeu a morena.

- Hei! Com meu cabelo, não se meta! – disse Duo pegando sua longa trança em sinal de proteção, enquanto do palco Hilde dava-lhe a língua.

Quatre sorriu amplamente, um pouco mais animado, ante as brincadeiras de seu amigo.

- É um pouco paranóica, lhe aterroriza a idéia de que eu possa esquecer a letra, ou que o palco caia, ou que me enrole nos cabos e as baterias caiam em cima de mim. – concluiu rindo.

Quatre lhe correspondeu com um sorriso, mas de novo seu rosto se entristeceu ao lembrar o motivo de sua visita.

- O que aconteceu a noite entre você e Heero, Duo? – perguntou Quatre abruptamente.

Duo se ruborizou e afastou o olhar.

- Pergunte a ele.

- Já perguntei, e me deu a mesma resposta. – deixou escapar um suspiro. – Escuta Duo, se te machucou...

- Acho que na realidade eu machuquei mais ele. – o cortou irritado. – lhe esbofeteei com todas as minhas forças.

Quatre abriu os lhos como pratos.

- O que, lhe bateu? A Heero? – perguntou o loiro com uma expressão de admiração e temor no rosto. – Com razão estava tão irritado. – balbuciou para si. – Em fim, a questão é... – pigarreou. - ... quer te ver.

Duo o olhou boquiaberto.

- Sério? – perguntou sarcástico. – E te disse onde e quando?

- Dentro de quinze minutos. – respondeu Quatre. – Espera um momento, me escute antes de começar a se exaltar Duo. – pediu o loiro, ao ver seu amigo bufar e por os olhos em branco. – falei com Heero essa manhã, e lhe disse a minha decisão, vai nos acompanhar uma semana em nossa casa de campo, gritou muito, sim, mas ao final se mostrou disposto a retificar seu comportamento, então a única coisa que quer é lhe convidar pessoalmente, mas se não for, meu projeto para o hospital para órfãos não vai poder ser realizado. – continuou com um biquinho. – Sei que não tenho direito em te pedir isso depois da maneira que ele te tratou noite passada, mas é que não posso conseguir outro patrocinador. Sem o respaldo de Heero teremos que organizar o concerto em algum auditório, e não arrecadaremos nem a metade do necessário.

- E porque não diz isso a ele? – perguntou Duo com tédio.

- Eu tentei, mas estava furioso, e não há forma de que me escute.

- E acha que a mim sim? – espetou o trançado com uma risada sarcástica. – Além, perdoe que o diga, não me dá vontade nenhuma de passar uma semana em sua casa de campo.

- Oh, vamos Duo... será divertido, você vai ver. Chateaû Wing é linda, vai amar.

- Não duvido, é o seu primo a quem não quero nem ver!

Quatre suspirou dramaticamente.

- Esta bem Duo, não podem dizer que não tentei... – balbuciou, como se tivesse falando consigo mesmo. – Essa nova ala do hospital poderia ter dado atendimento gratuito a meninos órfãos, sobre tudo, aqueles com enfermidades terminais, mas entendo que não quer...

Pequeno ator manipulador! Duo tinha vontade de gritar, bendito o dia que lhe ocorreu ensinar-lhe a conseguir coisas dessa maneira.

- Quatre...! – protestou Duo, franzindo os lábios e olhando-o irritado pela chantagem.

- Não, não tem que se desculpar. Com o tempo conseguiremos os fundos e a ajuda suficiente e poderá ser construído. Pode ser que não seja esse ano, nem no próximo, mas em fim... entre tantas crianças órfãs terão de ir a outras colônias, ah, mas não podem...

- Esta bem, esta bem... eu farei isso! – disse Duo. – Mas se esse horrível primo que você tem se meter comigo de novo, lhe darei um soco! – disse vendo o sorriso angelical de seu amigo loiro.

- Não me queixo. – sorriu Quatre. – Sabe onde estão os escritórios Yuy & Rabberba, não é? – perguntou. Duo assentiu. – Bem, é no segundo andar. Pede à secretaria que te anuncie e Heero te receberá.

Em vingança pela suja chantagem que havia utilizado para convencê-lo, Duo lhe encarregou de explicar a Hilde e aos garotos que tinha que sair, e bem na hora que estava saindo pela porta, escutou os berros da líder do grupo. Fechou a porta atrás de si, um sorrisinho maldoso de estendeu por seus lábios.

Minutos depois, Duo saia do elevador do segundo andar do edifício Yuy & Rabberba, e perguntava a um empregado pelo escritório do presidente da companhia. O homem lhe indicou o caminho, Duo inspirou profundamente antes de avançar pelo longo corredor. Ao final do mesmo, havia um amplo átrio com assentos em ambos os lados e grandes janelas, e ao lado da porta para o escritório de Heero estava à mesa da secretaria, uma impecável ruiva que levantou os olhos da tela de seu computador quando lhe viu aparecer.

- Deseja algo? – perguntou com um sorriso ensaiado.

"Sim, ir embora daqui." Pensou para si.

- Vim ver o senhor Yuy. – respondeu Duo, devolvendo o sorriso. – Acho que esta me esperando.

A secretaria o olhou de cima abaixo, como se lhe parecesse impossível que um jovem vestido com calças de couro, um casaco preto com fecho aberto, deixando ver meio peito, botas de coro e um brinco em forma de cruz no ouvido esquerdo, pudesse ter um encontro com seu chefe. Duo sentiu desejos de começar a rir. Normalmente não teria ido vestido assim para ver um alto executivo, mas tratando-se de Heero Yuy, lhe importava muito pouco o que pensasse de sua vestimenta.

- Um... espere um segundo, vou anunciá-lo. – balbuciou a perfeita secretaria. Tirou o telefone do gancho a sua esquerda, e apertou um botão. – Senhor Yuy, há aqui um tal... – fechou o bocal e perguntou a Duo. – Qual é seu nome, por favor?

- Diga-lhe que sou Duo.

- O senhor Duo esta aqui senhor, disse que o senhor o esta esperando... sim senhor. – a secretaria desligou o telefone. – o senhor Yuy o recebera agora mesmo. – lhe disse dirigindo-lhe outro sorriso forçado.

Duo devolveu o sorriso, perguntando-se se não lhe doeria à boca de tanto sorrir falsamente o dia todo, e mais, estava considerando ainda mais lógica sua versão de que Heero criaria essas mulheres em seu laboratório, sacudiu a cabeça tentando limpar a mente de tantas idéias loucas e entrou no escritório, decidido, sem se deixar intimidar.

- Aqui estou sua senhoria. – disse com sarcasmo, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si e ficou ali plantado com os braços cruzados e expressão de tédio. – Diga o que tenha que dizer, e que seja rápido, porque tenho que voltar aos ensaios com meu grupo. Essa noite temos uma apresentação.

Heero levantou-se detrás de sua mesa e a rodeou com um movimento ágil. O traje cinza claro que levava não dissimulava em absoluto sua figura, e quando se colocou em frente a Duo, e o olhou de cima abaixo, o trançado teve a sensação de estar virando um material inflamável.

A atitude dele era tão fria como da noite anterior, e Duo tentou afastar sua mente da lembrança do beijo apaixonado que partilharam.

Heero se voltou um momento e apertou um botão de seu interfone.

- Não me passe nenhuma chamada, Elisa.

- Sim senhor. – respondeu a voz da secretaria através do aparelho.

Então houve silencio no escritório, o magnata passou a empregar a tática que sabia melhor, a intimidação. Apoiou-se na mesa, colocando as mãos dos lados, e estudou inclinando o olhar.

- Pelo que vejo, leva o espetáculo onde quer que vá. – balbuciou recorrendo de novo sua figura.

- Essa é minha roupa de trabalho. – respondeu o trançado secamente.

Heero seguiu observando-o como se fosse um inseto.

- Quanto quer? – perguntou de repente. – Quanto vai me custar para que deixe tranqüilo meu primo?

Duo deixou escapar uma risada incrédula.

- Alguma vez, encontrou algo que não possa comprar? Obviamente lhe importa muito mais um trato com uma companhia, a algo insignificante como a felicidade de Quatre.

- Eu ouvi por aí que Quatre voou até onde estava, só para dizer que já lhes havia conseguido um contrato para cantar em meu clube.

- Seu clube? – repetiu. – Achei que pertencia em partes iguais a você e a Quatre.

- Por sua culpa, Quatre e eu tivemos uma discussão muito forte à noite, e agora me intero de que quer te convidar a nossa casa de campo, passar uma semana. Pois leia meus lábios: esqueça. Chateaû Wing é o único lugar onde não tenho que suportar gente insuportável como você.

Duo levantou o queixo desafiante.

- Eu gosto de Quatre, e a casa de campo é tão sua como dele. – respondeu. – Então se ele quiser que eu vá, eu irei.

Enquanto dizia isso, perguntou-se mentalmente que raios estava fazendo, já tinha planejado recusar o convite de Quatre com alguma desculpa. E agora estava ali dizendo que iria!

- Escute-me bem, artista de meia tigela, não vou permitir que meu primo acabe nas garras de um cantor de rock sem escrúpulos, que só se interessa por sua conta bancaria! – avançou até ele, meteu a mão no bolso interno de seu paletó, o agarrou bruscamente pelo braço, introduziu um papel dobrado no canto entre sua calça e seu quadril. – Pegue isso e saia da vida de meu primo. Vai ser melhor não tentar jogar comigo, porque não sou um bom inimigo.

O arrastou pelo braço até a porta, e o jogou para fora de seu escritório.

- Vou apresentar suas desculpas a Quatre. – acrescentou sarcasticamente, dando-lhe com a porta na cara.

A secretaria ficou olhando com a boca aberta a Duo, que estava ali de pé, com o rosto aceso, tremendo de raiva e humilhação. Era uma historia tão velha como o mundo, se disse, uma historia que se repetia geração atrás de geração. Primeiro havia sido seu irmão, e agora era ele o que tinha sofrido. Agarrou o papel, sabendo sem olhar que era um cheque, e o desdobrou com os dedos tremidos: vinte mil dólares. Ficou olhando por um longo tempo, até que seu rosto ficou quase de cor púrpura.

Sem parar para pensar nas conseqüências, se virou sobre os sapatos e abriu a porta do escritório, sem chamar, fechando com uma batida. Heero que havia voltado a sentar em sua mesa, levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o golpe, e abriu os olhos, atônito, quando o viu.

Duo teve a impressão de que ninguém jamais havia se atrevido a contrariá-lo. Talvez se não tivesse furioso, tivesse se contido, mas já era muito tarde para voltar atrás. Foi até ele muito tranqüilo, amassou o cheque em sua mão sem olhá-lo e jogou nele.

- Agora vai me escutar, sacana arrogante. – falou entre dentes lançando uma mirada venenosa. – Quatre me convidou ao rancho e penso em ir, então fique com seu dinheiro e meta-o onde melhor couber.

Os olhos de Heero relampearam. Levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa como um gato a ponto de saltar sobre sua presa. Duo retrocedeu, colocando-se atrás de uma das poltronas de couro que tinha diante da mesa, e seus olhos se abriram como pratos ao ver que não se detinha.

- Não de mais nenhum passo! – advertiu. – Se colocar as mãos em cima de mim, não respondo!

- Acho que correrei esse risco. – balbuciou ele, afastando a poltrona.

- Não se atreva a...! – gritou Duo.

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Heero o havia agarrado pela cintura e estava beijando-o. Era um beijo rude, cruel, e o estava machucando. Duo lutou, retorcendo-se e empurrando-o com as palmas das mãos abertas, mas ele o encurralou contra a parede e se colou a ele.

Segundos depois, no entanto, seus lábios ficaram menos exigentes, e o beijo se tornou inesperadamente suave.

Heero apertou seus quadris contra os dele, e ao sentir sua excitação, Duo respirou fundo, pois ele estava começando sentir a mesma reação, e o menos que queria era que Heero se desse conta. O magnata levantou a cabeça um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos, e suas mãos apertaram sua cintura enquanto seu peito subia e descia.

- Solte-me, esta me machucando.- disse tremendo.

- E assustando-o? – perguntou ele ao ver a expressão em seus olhos.

- "Sim". – admitiu o trançado mentalmente, mas isso era algo que nem a base de torturas diria em frente à Heero.

Heero se afastou um pouco, e as batidas do coração de Duo foram tranqüilizando-se pouco a pouco.

- Tem o costuma perseguir as pessoas por seu escritório? – perguntou arfando, tentando manter o sentido de humor, para que não soubesse até que ponto o afetava.

Heero se manteve impassível, mas um dos cantos de seus lábios se curvou levemente para cima.

- Não, a maioria tem o bom senso de não me desafiar. – respondeu se afastando. – Claro que por outro lado. – continuou. – Ninguém havia me excitado da maneira que você me excita.

Duo virou o rosto para a janela na tentativa de ocultar o rubor.

- Bem, então não posso comprá-lo. É isso o que tenta me dizer? – perguntou Heero indo para perto da mesa.

- Pode dizer mais alto, mas não mais claro.

- Entendo. Bem, há maneiras, sabe? – murmurou, dando-lhe uma leve olhada de cima abaixo.

- Como quais? Vai tentar me seduzir. – espetou desafiante. – Continue pensando, senhor Yuy, não permitirei que volte a acontecer uma segunda vez.

- Quer dizer uma terceira. – o corrigiu com um brilho zombador nos olhos. – Se vier ao Chateaû pode se encontrar com uma situação um tanto perigosa, e se não acredita, pergunte a meu primo como reajo quando alguém me desafia.

Nem precisava.

- Todo seu afã é dizer com quem vai se casar seu primo, não é? Quer lhe forçar a um casamento que seja proveitoso para você, não se importa em absoluto o que ele possa sentir.

- Não me importa o que pense de meus motivos, mas terá que passar por cima de meu cadáver, para chegar até Quatre. Se fosse inteligente o deixaria tranqüilo, corre o risco de sair despenado anjinho.

- Esta me ameaçando?

- Escute, sou um homem razoável. Ainda esta em tempo de aceitar o cheque. Peque, afaste-se de Quatre, e tudo ficara esquecido.

- Duo franziu os lábios. Uma idéia louca estava se formando em sua mente. Em sua vida, nunca havia conhecido a alguém tão prepotente como aquele homem. Achava que podia manejar as pessoas a sua vontade, comprando-o com o que para ele não era mais que uma miséria. Nunca havia sentido um desejo tão irrefreável de que alguém quebrasse a cara. O certo era que esse dinheiro, poderia ajudar muito o projeto do hospital, e poderia fazer o magnata acreditar que aceitara o suborno e logo ir à casa de campo com Quatre. Isso o deixaria furioso. Reprimindo um sorriso malévolo, estendeu a mão com a palma aberta.

Heero pareceu ligeiramente decepcionado, mas desamassou o cheque e o entregou.

- Bem. – balbuciou. – Depois de tudo é inteligente.

- Você não imagina o quanto... – lançou-lhe um beijo com a mão e saiu do escritório sem olhar para trás.

Depois da confrontação com Heero, Duo sentia-se estranhamente excitado, como um menino a ponto de cometer uma travessura, e talvez fosse a adrenalina que fez que a noite fosse uma das melhores atuações de sua curta carreira.

Quatre, no entanto, o observava preocupado de uma das mesinhas. Depois da ultima canção, Duo desceu do palco, suado e cansado, mas havia descarregado toda a tensão, e foi se sentar com ele.

- O que aconteceu essa tarde, quando foi ver Heero? Agora pouco quando estava no palco, não te reconheci, estava como... desatado.

Duo riu.

- Me conhece muito bem. – disse a seu amigo, pedindo um chocolate quente e um bolo de triplo chocolate com cobertura de chocolate e uma cereja em cima, para um garçom que se retirou com o pedido e uma cara de surpresa ante a quantidade de chocolate. Quatre que já conhecia seus gostos só se limitou a sorrir ligeiramente. – Seu primo não queria que fosse a casa de campo, e tivemos... um segundo assalto, por assim dizer.

- Outra vez? Sinto muito Duo... deveria saber, conhecendo-o como o conheço. – sussurrou bem devagar. – Nunca vou aprender, nunca...

Duo meteu a mão em seu bolso e tirou o cheque.

- Esse é o valor que tem para ele. – disse mostrando o cheque. – Me ofereceu em troca de me afastar de você. Se eu fosse você, me sentiria ofendido. Eu acho que você vale pelo menos cem mil dólares.

A ira e a vergonha fizeram que Quatre ficasse com as bochechas vermelhas e começasse a tremer.

- Vou lhe quebrar a cabeça, eu juro. – falou entre dentes.

- Grande idéia. Vou buscar um martelo.

- Porque não lhe jogou na cara? – perguntou Quatre, olhando-o com o cenho franzido. Duo esboçou um sorriso malicioso.

- Fiz isso. – respondeu sem mencionar o que aconteceu depois. – Mas ele insistiu, e me ocorreu que poderia fingir que aceitava o suborno, e ir à casa de campo de qualquer forma, para que entenda de uma vez que não pode manipular as pessoas a sua vontade. Quatre começou a rir abertamente.

- Você é incrível. E o que vai fazer com o dinheiro?

Duo perguntou-lhe se tinha uma caneta, ele a deu curioso por saber o que ia fazer.

- Vou dar para você usar no hospital... – disse o trançado enquanto endossava o cheque. – Em nome de seu insuportável primo, é claro. – agregou com um sorriso perverso, entregando-o.

Quatre o pegou, mas levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Mas ao não ter recusado esse cheque... achara que aceitou seu suborno.

- Que pense o que quiser. – respondeu muito tranqüilo, reclinando na cadeira com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás da cabeça.

Quatre começou a rir novamente.

- Quando o vir aparecendo na casa, ficara furioso... espero que tenha a mão uma arma. Não viu Heero em ação.

"Quer apostar?" Pensou Duo.

- Não tenho medo dele. Alem disso, se há algo que detesto é que me humilhem. Não vai se sair bem com essa. Pode perguntar a Trowa, ele sabe como sou.

- Não duvido. – riu, Duo dirigiu um olhar suspicaz, acomodou-se bem em sua cadeira e o olhou longamente, até que Quatre começou a se ruborizar.

- O que? Estou com algo na cara?

- Sim, esta com cara de apaixonado. – riu Duo. – Cada vez que se menciona seu nome, parece que saem fagulhas de seus olhos. – Quatre ruborizou-se ainda mais. – Sabe, gostaria de alguma me apaixonar da mesma forma que você. – suspirou nostálgico o trançado apoiando sua cabeça na mão direita.

- Estou certo disso, mas eu quero que você seja correspondido.

Quando Duo viu seu olhar melancólico, sentiu-se triste por seu amigo.

- Pois sabe de uma coisa? Estou certo de que Trowa não é indiferente como acredita. – disse Duo.

O trançado ficaria encantado em dizer a seu amigo loiro que Trowa parecia estar tão interessado como o loiro, mas e se só fossem imaginações suas de tanto que queria vê-los juntos? Não podia iludir o seu amigo, para que depois caísse de uma nuvem. O golpe seria muito doloroso.

Quatre estudou seu rosto em silencio, antes de soltar um suspiro.

- Que bonito é sonhar... – murmurou com tristeza. – Bem, será melhor ir, tenho uma coisa a dizer a meu "querido" primo. E você, melhor colocar suas coisas em ordem, pois ira comigo ao Chateaû Wing.

- Palavra! – respondeu Duo com uma mão no ar e outra em seu peito. Quatre se pos de pé sendo imitado por seu amigo, e despediram-se com um abraço para animar a ambos.

Finalmente depois de umas palavras mais de despedida o trançado viu seu amigo sair pela entrada do clube. Era tarde e havia muita gente recolhendo o equipamento, reprimiu um bocejo com a mão e terminou de ajudar ao grupo a recolhê-los. Estava para ir embora, quando ouviu uma voz a suas costas o chamando, voltou-se e viu seu amigo moreno.

- Trowa o que faz aqui tão tarde? – perguntou o trançado. – Não é que não me alegre de que me visite. – agregou.

- Duo, eu... estive pensado... e... preciso falar com você. – o rosto de Trowa estava contraído de preocupação, Duo não o tinha visto assim, mas que quando os pais do moreno morreram e eles tiveram que se separar. Duo lhe aconselhou que fossem a um lugar, para poderem conversar melhor, então foram parar em um café boêmio.

Havendo tomado seus assentos e pedindo cada um, um café, Duo ficou olhando seu amigo enquanto esse continuava mudo.

- E então? O que aconteceu? – perguntou tirando o outro de seu transe.

Trowa lhe dirigiu um olhar mais melancólico que já havia visto, deixando cair sua mascara de serenidade, soltou um longo suspiro e deixou sua cabeça cair derrotado.

- Estou apaixonado. – sentenciou o moreno.

- Oh! – sussurrou o trançado, mantendo a esperança de que a pessoa de que seu amigo havia se apaixonado fosse o loiro árabe, porque senão, quando se inteirasse... – Quatre! – exclamou, dando um susto terrível em seu amigo.

- O que? – perguntou este o olhando entre estranhado e assustado.

Duo tragou saliva. Ainda não sabia se era seu amigo loiro a pessoa de quem ele falava.

- Ehm... não, nada... é que estava me perguntando... se... como Quatre terá chegado em casa, já estava tarde quando foi embora... – gaguejou.

- Porque o mencionou, Duo? – perguntou o moreno. – diga-me, por acaso esta me escondendo algo.

Deus, como ia sair daquilo, sem revelar o segredo de seu amigo.

- Não... não é nada... só... me lembrou. – bem, não era uma mentira, era só uma meia verdade. Duo Maxwell nunca mente, mas em situações como essa desejava faze-lo.

- Duo te conheço. – replicou ele. – Duo por favor... diga-me da verdade.

A dolorosa expressão de esperança no rosto de Trowa, além disso seu coração dizia que havia esperança, uma grande esperança. Mas estava o fato de que Quatre o mataria quando soubesse que havia dito, mas por outro lado, talvez acabasse agradecendo.

- Ele morreria se soubesse que você sabe, mas... – suspirou, olhando com o canto dos olhos. – Esta bem, lá vai: Quatre esta apaixonado por você. – disse de um fôlego só.

Trowa ficou em choque. Incapaz de articular qualquer palavra, ficou olhando a mesa como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse.

- Quatre esta... apaixonado por mim?

Duo não respondeu, senão ficou ali sentado em silencio, olhando-o. Trowa suspirou profundamente como se acabasse de conquistar o cume de uma montanha, um enorme sorriso se desenhou lentamente em seus lábios. Coisa que deixou Duo desconcertado, quase nunca, retificando, nunca Trowa sorria daquela maneira.

- Esta... esta certo disso? – perguntou virando para Duo.

Seu amigo sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça, e logo, Trowa estava abraçando-o e rindo, dizendo incoerências de puro contentamento.

- Deus... – murmurou, soltando-o finalmente, com a felicidade escrita em seu rosto. – Quatre me quer... – Mas de repente a expressão maravilhosa de saber-se correspondido se apagou de seu rosto. – E que diferença faz isso? – balbuciou pessimista. – Heero não permitiria que me case com ele.

- Anime-se Trowa. – disse Duo colocando uma mão sobre a dele, dando ânimos. Trowa ficou olhando suas mãos, com uma expressão ausente, não parecia que era o mesmo jovem que estava ali há alguns segundos transbordando alegria.

- Não seria maravilhoso que se casassem? – perguntou Duo com expressão sonhadora.

- Casar? – repetiu Trowa levantando o rosto como se algo acabasse de fazer conexão em sua mente. – Duo, sei que é muito, mas preciso te pedir um favor... – murmurou nervoso o moreno.

- Qual?

Duo percebeu então o olhar que lhe lançava.

- Parece um crocodilo com os olhos postos em sua presa. Pode-se saber o que esta tramando?

- Deixe que te compre um anel de compromisso.

Duo quase cai da cadeira. A expressão de seu rosto dizia tudo, e Trowa não pode evitar de começar a rir uma vez mais. Pela segunda vez no dia.

- Não me refiro a isso. Eu te aprecio muitíssimo, mas é a Quatre quem amo, não estou pedindo que se case comigo.

- Então... quer que finjamos um compromisso?

- Exato. – assentiu com um sorriso.

- Para que? – perguntou ele ainda pasmado.

- Olha, se as coisas saem como espero que saiam, então me casarei com Quatre, mas temos que tirar licença e todas as outras coisas, e se Quatre passar muito tempo comigo ou afastado, então Yuy começara a suspeitar. Mas se dizemos que nós iremos nos casar, então Yuy não sentira que Quatre esteja ameaçado. É complicado, mas... realmente preciso de sua ajuda.

- Eu estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para lhes ajudar, e ter uma revanche contra Heero, mas... como pensa em solicitar licença de matrimonio e fazer a analise de sangue, e todo o resto que diz sem que Heero suspeite? É impossível... – disse Duo. Logo ficou quieto. - ... a menos que eu o distraia. – murmurou compreendendo o que ele pretendia.

- Exato. –assentiu Trowa. – Me inteirei que Quatre te convidou a sua casa de campo e Heero vai estar lá também. É só questão de que não perceba a ausência de Quatre.

Duo se deixou cair completamente na cadeira.

- Parece complicado. – murmurou.

- Duo, por favor, vai me ajudar a ficar do lado da pessoa que mais amo? Usara o anel de compromisso por uma semana?

- /conta com isso. – respondeu decidido. – Mas nem te ocorra comprar um anel caríssimo! E sobre tudo que possa devolvê-lo! A menos é claro que seja o que vai ser de nosso amigo o pequeno Quatre.

Trowa assentiu com um sorriso. Duo nunca mudaria. Agora só tinha que convencer ao noivo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

Litha-chan: Não se preocupe, vou dar mais atenção a GW, afinal são meus queridinhos também, e pode torturar o Heero a vontade, com cada capitulo vai perceber que ele merece mais e mais, só não mata porque vamos precisar dele no final. XDD

NandaGW: Aí esta mais um novinho.

Blanxe: Muito obrigada Blanxe, eu sou suspeita mais gostei muito dessa fic, tanto que não resisti em traduzir, acho que as reações do Heero pelo Duo nessa fic são muito intensas, você vai perceber.

Seto Scorpyos: Aí, acho que é meio difícil resistir ao Heero, mas o Duo vai tentar, do jeito dele. ¬¬

Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.


	4. Capitulo IV Mudanças de Planos

**Título original:** Then You Look at Me  
**Autora:** Feith Aisha Maxwell Wheeler  
**Tradutora**: Polarres  
**Pares:** 1x2, 3x4.  
**Avisos:** AU, Slash – Se o tema não te agrada feche a página.  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa história são de propriedade de sua criadora, eu só os estou usando para meu uso criativo (que é pouco -.-U). A trama da história é originalmente de uma novela, sua autora Diana Palmer, só a estou utilizando para basear-me em uma nova história com os personagens GW.  
**Sumario:** Duo não sabia no que estava se metendo ao aceitar ajudar a seus melhores amigos, mas quando o arrogante Heero Yuy o acusou de ser um caça fortunas, Duo temeu as conseqüências. Mas não podia decepcionar seus amigos.  
**Notas da Tradutora**: Agradeço a Ai-chan, por permitir essa tradução.

**NT2: PERDÃO, PERDÃO, PERDÃO PELA DEMORA, NÃO VOU MAIS DEIXÁ-LOS ESPERANDO TANTO. **

**Gente tive algumas dificuldades por isso demorei, mas vou tentar (MUITO) atualizar o mais breve possível. Uma vez por mês pelo menos. Não desisti dessas fics, fiquem tranqüilos. Agora sem mais delongas...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo IV Mudanças de Planos

A manhã seguinte, quando Duo estava tomando café da manhã, Quatre apareceu em seu apartamento. Tinha os olhos vermelhos e uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Quatre! – exclamou Duo. – O que aconteceu?

- Posso passar? – gemeu. Preciso falar com voce.

- Claro, entra.

Duo o levou a uma minúscula sala, e o sentou no sofá. Foi à cozinha pegar uma xícara de café para seu amigo e, quando voltou ao salão, o encontrou com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

Deixou a taça na mesinha e se sentou a seu lado.

- Conte-me, o que aconteceu, Q-chan.

- Não sei o que fazer. – gemeu Quatre, afastando as mãos de seu rosto e olhando-o desolado.

Duo o olhou e tentou adivinhar qual era seu problema.

- Trowa e você...? – começou, pensando que haviam discutido.

- Sim! – respondeu Quatre, levantando o olhar para Duo, com uma expressão doída. – Me disse que tinha te visto à noite, o que lhe disse Duo?

Bem, havia feito... Duo queria que a terra o tragasse.

- Eu? Um... no lhe disse nada de mau. – outra vez as médias, últimamente eram sua unica via de escape.

- Duo, você debe ter-lhe dito algo. – insistiu Quatre. – Porque muito tarde a noite, veio a meu apartamento. Me disse que passava por ali e pensou em subir para me cumprimentar. Eu estava preparado para dormir e quando o vi, ali na porta, senti meu coração bater descompassadamente, mas ainda assim lhe convidei para tomar um drink. Pois bem, no meio de uma conversa me soltou que você e ele haviam se comprometido, e eu juntei os cabos. Levantei-me, o insultei e incluso lhe atirei um abajur. Não sei o que me aconteceu, porque normalmente você sabe que não sou assim... Oh Deus, não sabe a vergonha que sinto só de lembrar... – balbuciou, mas em seus lábios havia um sorriso bobo. – Em fim, uma coisa levou a outra e... me beijou. – confessou, ficando com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. – Explicou-me que o compromisso era apenas para disfarçar, e me beijou de novo. – inspirou antes de continuar. – Duo, suponho que perdi a cabeça, porque não sei como, acabamos no quarto. Foi a noite mais curta e maravilhosa da minha vida, mas não posso ir para casa, porque ele ainda esta lá, e eu não tenho coragem de ir, porque acho que pensara que sou um fácil, que reagi dessa maneira pelo álcool, ou que eu... e... Oh deus, essa manhã o amo ainda mais que jamais amei...

O rosto de Duo se iluminou, e abraçou seu amigo rindo.

- Te ama, Quatre, te ama! – exclamou eufórico. – Eu sei, porque a noite passada ele me confessou.

- Mas pensará que eu sou facil! – gemeu Quatre outra vez.

- Quer apostar que não?

Duo agarrou o telefone e começou a marcar o numero do apartamento de Quatre.

- Duo! Não! – exclamou seu amigo loiro, se escondendo na cozinha. Mas Duo ficou parado esperando uma resposta entre risadas.

- Shh... quieto. – siseou com um sorriso malicioso, sem tirar os olhos da tela, acho que já...

- Diga? – respondeu um sonolento Trowa do outro lado da tela, os cabelos revoltos e um lençol cobrindo sua cintura, sentado em um canto da cama.

- Olá Trowa, você não perdeu algo? – perguntou Duo.

- Ah, é você Duo, a que se refe... – balbuciou ele, mas não acabou a frase porque nesse momento se deu conta de onde estava e lembrou o que havia acontecido, procurou desesperado com o olhar qualquer sinal do árabe. – Quatre!... Duo, Quatre esta com você?

- Sim, esta aqui comigo. – respondeu ele divertido, olhando a seu amigo que havia ficado vermelho como tomate, mas seguia escondido na cozinha. – O que acha? Não faz mais que se lamentar, que você vai pensar que ele é fácil e que não poderá mais olhar para você.

- Porque iria pensar isso? – Duo passa a ligação para ele, acho que agora sim temos um problema... Heero é capaz de me mandar para a colônia mais longe se souber. Duo me deixe falar com ele, por favor...

- Quer falar com você. – Duo diz a Quatre cedendo seu lugar na frente da tela. O árabe caminhou devagarzinho com o rosto muito vermelho ainda, mas ficou no lugar de Duo.

- Olá. – sussurrou timidamente sem levantar o olhar.

- Quatre, me olhe. – pediu do outro lado o moreno, coisa que obedeceu o loiro, mas levantando a mirada muito devagar. Eu jamais pensaria que é fácil, é o ser mais lindo que já conheci. – disse Trowa ao que o árabe só conseguiu ruborizar mais, mas com um sorriso mais relaxado. Te amo. – agregou o moreno.

- Eu também... – um sorriso de apaixonado apareceu em seus lábios. Duo saiu nas pontas dos pés e foi para a cozinha para acabar com seu café da manhã. Minutos depois, aparecia Quatre com uma expressão resignada, feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou voltar para casa para conversar com ele. – disse a Duo. – Mas temo que será difícil, agora que aconteceu... isso. – murmurou com rubor encolhendo os ombros. Suponho que para Heero um simples assistente não parecerá um bom partido para mim. Em fim. – resumiu com um suspiro. Será melhor que eu vá já. Trowa me disse que não irá trabalhar até que tenhamos resolvido tudo com calma. Ontem... ontem tive outra discussão com Heero, está empenhado em me comprometer com aquele jovem.

- Deus, que homem mais persistente, porque não cuida de sua vida e deixa em paz as dos demais? – grunhio Duo irritado.

- O mesmo digo eu. – suspirou Quatre. – Mas é meu primo e apesar de ser como é o quero muito. Obrigado por tudo Duo. É o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. – acrescentou.

- E você também. – respondeu o trançado com carinho.

Duo acompanhou seu amigo até a porta, desejando poder dar um pontapé naquele homem insuportável, que fazia seus dois melhores amigos passarem tão mal.

A noite seguinte, durante a atuação com o grupo no clube, Duo viu surpreendido que Quatre e Trowa estavam entre o publico, sentados em uma mesinha afastada. Depois da última canção, desceu do palco e foi para junto deles.

- Olá. – saldou jovial. – Que surpresa! Vieram nos ver cantar?

- Bem, na verdade... – começoure com um olhar envergonhado.

Duo percebeu que os dois não faziam mais que trocar olhares complices.

- Então, me digam o que estão tramando.

- Quatre aceitou se casar comigo. – anunciou Trowa.

Duo era só exclamações, felicidades e abraços.

- Estou tão feliz por vocês...!

Quatre o olhou com um sorriso bobo apaixonado, mas seus olhos denunciavam algo mais, coisa que não passou despercebido por Duo.

- Tem algo mais, não é? – inquiriu ao vê-los calados.

- Eu... eu falei com Heero essa manhã. – soltou Quatre nervoso.

- Oh Deus, não se inteirou que você e Trowa... – exclamou o trançado.

- Não! Não! – se apressou a aclarar o árabe. – já não estaria aqui se tivesse. – incluiu. – Essa manhã, depois de que Trowa se foi, Heero me ligou em meu apartamento, me disse que o jovem da vez passada, continuava muito interessado em mim e que era capaz de relevar os rechaços anteriores e fazer um bom trato com a companhia. – prosseguiu.

- Esse infeliz... – disse o trançado com o rosto contraído de ira.

- Bem, o caso é que voltei a negar, Heero não fez mais que dizer que um dia teria que me casar e que melhor que alguém que poderia ajudar a fazer crescer a companhia. Tantas emoções na manhã fizeram que eu perdesse a cabeça novamente, então recordei o plano que você e ele havia planejado, e em minha fúria gritei a Heero que não me casaria com esse jovem porque estava comprometido com você.

- Duo tragou uma exclamação de surpresa.

- E o que disse?

- Não sei, desliguei na metade da frase. – respondeu com um gesto compungido. – estava lançando sapos e cobras pela boca. – Oh, deus Duo, em que eu os meti.

Trowa passou um braço pelo ombro e o aproximou a seu peito.

- Foi algo precipitado, mas encontramos um lado positivo em tudo isso. – balbuciou o moreno. – Continuaremos com o mesmo plano de antes, só que dessa vez...

- Eu serei o objetivo principal de Heero, me verá como uma ameaça e não a você, dessa maneira vocês fazem os preparativos. – explicou Duo, compreendendo novamente os planos. Então, quando vão se casar? – perguntou com um suspiro derrotado.

- Na semana que vem. – respondeu Trowa, já que Quatre ainda estava com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, sem se atrever a olhar a seu amigo.

Duo ficou olhando-os em silencio. Não era que não quisesse ajuda-los, mas estava certo de que enganar ao arrogante do Heero ia resultar não sendo nada fácil. Lançando um ultimo suspiro, levantou o rosto com um radiante sorriso e abriu os braços.

- Esta bem, qualquer coisa por meus melhores amigos. – exclamou triunfal. Nesse momento Quatre se separou de Trowa e se jogou nos braços de seu amigo trançado, abraçando-o com força.

- Obrigado, Duo. – choramingou entre seu peito. Duo apenas acariciou seus cabelos.

- Ei, não é nada importante, e vocês fariam o mesmo por mim, não é?

- Duo.... – interropeu Trowa, levantando sua mão, mostrando uma caixinha preta. Quatre se separou dele ainda com lagrimas nos olhos e lhe sorriu, antes de lhe entregar a caixinha. Duo a pegou e ao abri-la encontrou um anel, não era excessivamente ostentoso, só uma esmeralda emoldurada com um aro de pequenos brilhantes sobre a base de prata, mas ainda assim Duo ficou de boca aberta quando o viu, e deixou escapar um largo silvo.

- Deve haver custado uma fortuna!

- Bem, não sou um homem milionário. – respondeu Trowa. – Mas por Quatre, faria qualquer coisa.

Duo olhou os dois apaixonados com um grande carinho.

- Então esse será o anel que eu tenho que usar por uma semana? – perguntou Duo, colocando no dedo, e olhando maliciosamente a Quatre, levantou a mão para mostrar o anel a Trowa e sorrir. – Não se preocupe Quatre, prometo que guardarei isso.

Quatre sorriu.

- Não se esqueceu que sairemos amanhã de manhã, não é? – inquiriu ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não, mas... o que vai acontecer com minhas atuações com o grupo no clube? – respondeu Duo. – A noite nem me lembrei de perguntar, e como finalmente Trowa e você... enfim, não estava certo de que o plano seguisse de pé.

- Já encontrei uma vocalista para que te substitua nesses dias, incluso falei com os garotos. – disse Trowa. – A Hilde não gostou muito, mas... bem... quando Quatre falou com ela, finalmente aceitou.

- Sinto muito Duo, sei que não gosta muito da idéia, mas não estaremos precisamente próximo, e não pode ir e vir todos os dias. – disse Quatre.

Duo frazio os lábios.

- E termos trabalho quando eu voltar? – perguntou preocupado. – Porque se tudo não sair bem e seu primo descobrir a trapaça, temo que tem influencias suficiente para evitar que meu grupo e eu voltemos a trabalhar na Terra...

- Isso não vai acontecer. – respondeu Quatre com firmeza. Mas não parecia tão seguro como estava tentando parecer.

- Em fim, seja o que Deus quiser. – suspirou Duo encolhendo os ombros. Quando se despediram, Quatre o abraçou de novo.

- Obrigado Duo. Não sei como posso te pagar pelo que etá fazendo por nós.

- Não diga bobagens, tampouco é como se fosse me jogar aos leões.

- Você é incrível Duo. – disse Trowa.

- Sou um inconsciente. – murmurou Duo para si enquanto os via se afastarem.

Tinha a sensação de que aquele ia ser o pior erro de sua vida, como atiçar uma serpente venenosa com um pau.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continua...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NT: Pessoal deixem Reviews, eles me animam muito.

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando especialmente a:

**Seto Scorpyos****; ****Litha-chan ****; ****Blanxe ****; ****sakura-chan****; ****eba****; **

Se eu esqueci de agradecer a alguém, me desculpem e me avisem.


End file.
